


Why now? (John Lennon Bloody Nose)

by RingoNose



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Blood, Like I wrote this quickly and enjoyed it, Masturbation, Nose Fetish, Nosebleed, Noses, Other, bloody nose, disgust, dont judge me, i guess it’s probably bc I have a nosebleed kink, john would look good as hell with a nosebleed, nose, nosebleed kink, why is it the weird fics I like writing the most?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24573913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RingoNose/pseuds/RingoNose
Summary: John just got out of the shower. Just as he looks in the mirror he notices he has a bloody nose... the rest just follows suit
Relationships: John Lennon - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Why now? (John Lennon Bloody Nose)

**Author's Note:**

> Tw: Blood (duh)
> 
> Italics didn’t save over :( sorry

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." John cursed. 

He had just gotten out of the shower and after wiping the condensation off the mirror, he saw a small trickle of blood coming out his nose. It had not yet reached his mouth, but it sure as hell was there. 

"I didn't even do anything."

John stuck his finger in his nose as a way to stop the blood from leaking down his wet body. The idea backfired when the blood began to go down his throat, he could almost taste it and he was absolutely repulsed.

However once he took his finger again, the blood began to flow down quicker. Unfortunately, the blood made it into John's mouth, and more this time. 

"This is disgusting." He muttered through a clenched jaw. 

I'll just wait it out, John thought to himself. Just let the blood do it's thing.

He sat himself on the closed lid of the toilet, for god knows how long he'd wait. His nose tickled from the feeling of blood freely flowing from it. The tickle feeling was almost orgasmic, John shuddered and noticed his cock began to harden.

Please don't tell me I get turned on from this?? Nosebleeds of all things... I could never tell Yoko.

It was never something he had ever thought of possibly being into, and he may not be, but in this very moment he was a bit.

A drop of blood fell on his semi-hard cock, the contact made John squirm with arousal. He reluctantly took hold of himself and began to pleasure himself, moving his hand up and down his aching member.

The feeling of disgust couldn't leave his mind. But the way the blood slowly ran down his naked chest felt as if a woman with warm and nimble fingers was lightly touching him. It was a confusing moment that canceled out all emotions but lust.

He let his thoughts wander, away from the moment, but he was quickly brought back to reality when another drop hit his cock. The warmth was more prominent there, and it surprised him. 

Imagine if someone saw me, a bloody and horny mess. The door was locked however so no one could walk in unannounced. 

Another drop hit, it ran down the length of him, as John stopped himself to watch it go down.

The line from his nose to his abdomen had stopped. The bleed was coming to an end, John could tell and he wasn't thrilled. He resumed masturbating, and scratched the inside of his bloody nostril to start the flow up again. The initial pain of opening the wound again stung briefly, but it was overcome with that wonderful feeling.

He tightened the grip on his cock and held his face over it so that it would drip on him. The blood was being smeared on his crotch because of the movement but he was trying to think of it as not blood, but water almost. He didn't want to draw blood or had a blood kink. A bloody nose- his own bloody nose was good though. More than good. The warmth was comforting but the color was off-putting... it was something new to experience.

This is so nice. Shame I don't get nosebleeds often. I would never want to hurt someone to get the blood- I never plan on that.

John decided to keep this secret, he didn't want the people to get the wrong idea if it got out. After all- people have taken his words the wrong way. And why would he tell Yoko? It's not like she can spontaneously get a nosebleed, and John sure as hell wasn't going to hurt her for it.

His overthinking was broken when he felt himself close to orgasm, the bleeding had stopped again but that wasn't what he was focused on now. John's movements quickened and got sloppier. 

"F-fuck..." He moaned out as he came on himself. His hand pumped out the last remaining drops of hot cum out of him.

John looked down at his hands. It was a disgusting mess of cum and dried blood. He got up to look at himself in the mirror again and the sight was quite similar. Dried blood creating a line from his nose to abdomen, his lower half in a weird mixture of cum and blood.

John quickly retook a shower to wash everything he'd done off of him. He carefully washed his nose, careful enough to not open the wound again. Thankfully the still somewhat not dried blood came off quite easily, the dried only needed a bit of scrubbing.

When he exited the bathroom, Yoko was waiting outside the door.

"Why did you take two showers?" She asked.

Shit, John thought.


End file.
